bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Suzaku Takahiro
This article, Suzaku Takahiro, is property of User:Twilight Despiar 5 Suzaku Takahiro is the Lieutenant of Squad 6 in Twilight Despair 5's stories and universe. Appearance Suzaku is a tall man, standing at six feet and two inches and has a much more muscular appearance when compared to his Captain Purinsu Kuchiki. He has also been remarked to look more intimidating than his Captain. He has dark blue eyes and short length, black hair. He has a distuinguishing tattoo on his right shoulder, but whether this is simply decrotive is unknown. Suzaku wears the normal uniform of the Shinigami, although his is slightly modified. His right arm is left bare, having no sleeve, and obi-style belt around his waist. Personality Suzaku is a very intellegent Shinigami but also very arrogant in battle. He can be a loud person, but this front most of the time when he can think of several ways out of fights with stronger opponents or to figure out how to win fights. He is very fond of his Captain after he save Suzaku's life. Suzaku is always looking for ways to cheer him Purinsu up and often will even attack other Shinigami who insults him. Powers and Abilities High Intellect: Suzaku boast a high intelligence. He is well versed in many fields of study as well being able to know many things about the World of the Living despite not being sent there on any assignments for at least 140 years. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Suzaku is a highly skilled combatant in swordsmanship techniques. He even when a student at the Shino Academy was said to one of the best current Swordsmanship Specialist that was at the Shino Academy. He has been shown to be able to fight two other Lieutenant-level Shinigami both using Shikai while he had only his sealed Zanpakuto. His skill is high enough to use his immense sized Shikai even injuried with no effort. Hakuda Master: While skilled in Zanjutsu he normally needs to only use Hakuda. Living on the streets of the Soul Society he had to learn how to fight to survive. He can uses hand-to-hand attacks such as punches or kicks to disarm all, but the strongest and most skill opponents. As the years went his skill has became great enough that he can disarm several Lieutentant-level Shinigami with barely any effort. Shunpo Expert: Another skill that Purinsu helped Suzaku develop is his Shunpo. He would often make Suzaku avoid his attacks in their training, to wear he can even can keep up with some captain's Shunpo for a time. Kidō Expert: While traveling with his future captain, he learned how to use Kido at a better scale than, when he was at the Shino Academy. When he was Shino Academy he could use Kido to a proficient level though after traveling with Purinsu Kuchiki is skill is closes to a master's level. The highest Kido spells Suzaku has been shown using are Bakudo #63 Sajo Sabaku 'and Hado # 32 'Ōkasen. He can use Kido Spells inconjunction with his Zanpakuto. High Spiritual Power: Suzaku being a Lieutenant-level Shinigami boast a large and strong Spiritual Pressure. Other Lieutenants have said to have spirit energy at times to be close to an average captain-class Shinigami. Enhanced Strength: Suzaku's strength is great enough for him to wield his large zanpakuto's Shikai form easily and without much effort. His phyiscal strength is also high enough to easily kill large hollows. Enhanced Durability: Suzaku possesses a high level of resilience and stamina, evidenced by his training with his Captain as well as fighting against a 5th Espada for an indeterminate amount of time. Under construction... Zanpakuto 'Koukennin '(Guardian): Suzaku's zanpakuto of a basic katana with a rectangular tsuba with it spoting two circles one on the left and right side of the tsuba. Shikai: Not yet Revealed. Bankai: Not yet Revealed/Achieved. Behind the Scenes Under construction... Category:Shinigami Category:Lieutenant Category:Shunpo Users Category:Hakudo Masters